<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月缺 by nevereverwhatever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059467">月缺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverwhatever/pseuds/nevereverwhatever'>nevereverwhatever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c., 第五共和国, 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverwhatever/pseuds/nevereverwhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>会议室仍是一片黑暗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金泳三/金大中</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月缺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨刮器用力地擦着玻璃，车门“啪”地一声关上。身边撑起一把黑伞，两人踩着水花，向宽阔的屋檐下走去。准备进入大厅时，警卫突然伸出手，拦下了秘书。</p><p> </p><p>“我在外面等您，有事请联系我。”秘书从口袋里掏出纸巾，擦去金大中脸上的雨水。金大中看见他湿了半肩的西装，摇摇头：“你去车上等我。我很快回来。”</p><p> </p><p>已经是下班时间，青瓦台仍旧灯火通明，可大门合上后，又显得意外地安静。房间里没开暖气，溅湿的西裤黏着小腿，和他一起进门的冷风让室内温度又下降不少。二楼是总统办公室，不出意外金泳三就在那里。</p><p> </p><p>推开门，只有旗帜上的两只金凤凰和他大眼瞪小眼。饶是金大中这样的好脾气也有点耐不住了，他掏出手机，正好来了一条新短信。</p><p> </p><p>| 我在走廊尽头的会议室。          ——YS</p><p> </p><p>会议室仍是一片黑暗。金大中终于受不了了，准备打电话责问那个没谱的家伙——身后的门突然重重关上，他差点失声惊叫。是风吗？可是这里怎么会有风？他摸索着试图握住门把手，不，不是，那是一只人的手。是谁？他向后退了一步，却被反攥住手腕。一阵大力向他撞来，睁开眼睛的时候，金大中躺在厚厚的地毯上，双手被绳子捆住，高举过头顶。沉重的重量压在他腿上，看不清来人的脸，他却能感到一股黑色的目光，正自上而下地凝视着他。</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁？金泳三？”</p><p> </p><p>无人回答。一粒纽扣被解开，厚实的毛呢西装轻易地敞开。危机感涌上心头：难道又是绑架犯 ？他试着活动手腕，估算能不能敲晕对方——虽然他不一定有那么大的力气，但是……</p><p> </p><p>陌生的手解开白衬衫上的第一粒纽扣。手指蹭过喉结，他还有点混沌地想着这是什么意味，紧接着就是第二粒。冷空气拍打在裸露的一小片肌肤上，他反射性地想要挥拳，手被一把背在身后。</p><p> </p><p>……寒冷阴潮的房间……赤裸着，从头浇下一桶冰水……牙齿咯咯打战的时候，隔壁房间正传来悲惨的哀嚎……</p><p> </p><p>他失措地四下张望，这是哪里？是南山，还是青瓦台？耳边好像传来巨大到轰鸣的笑声、怒吼声，自己的衬衫不知何时已经全部解开了，胸腔像待宰的鱼一样起伏着，那双手移到自己的腰带，而膝盖正好挤压在左腿上。</p><p> </p><p>……军靴狠狠地踹在上髋骨，爆裂清醒的痛苦让他差点没滑下椅子。他闭着眼睛，等待着第二轮、第三轮的折磨……这不是最可怕的，最可怕的是他们把棍棒靠在他的膝盖上，因为恐惧他已经习惯性地开始发抖，一只手抓着他的头发，狰狞的脸紧紧贴着自己，嘴里的唾沫喷在脸上……断断续续的惨叫好像是从地下的所有囚室发出来的，好像又只有他一个人，在数十个冷酷一致的士兵面前哀求……而震耳欲聋的声音单调地重复着同一句话：“签字！”</p><p> </p><p>雷鸣穿透了隔音玻璃，他喘息着，松松垮垮的西裤已经被扯下一半，被水沾湿的裤脚剥离时，好像脱去的不是布料，而是连血带肉的一整块皮肤。金大中恍惚地望着压住自己的黑影，他没力气挣扎，但已经猜到了结局。他艰难地吞咽着：</p><p> </p><p>“你想要什么？我可以给你，请放开我。”</p><p> </p><p>只有雨水密密麻麻地敲击着窗户。陌生人除了呼吸，不，甚至连呼吸声都被厚重的地毯吸收了，剩下残忍的衣物摩擦声和他狼狈的喘息声被寂静放大到格外吵闹。这一切只是短暂地停止了一小会，而后最后一条内裤的边缘也被拽住，毫不留情地下拉——</p><p> </p><p>……宫井洞里的酒菜还保持着原样，他颤抖着站起身的时候，墨镜后那双冷酷的眼睛望着他股间流下的液体，流露出纯粹的恶意。……“我们没什么好谈的。”他被允许穿好衣服还算完整地走出狼窟。可他没有求助的机会，回去还要面对人们期盼的眼神……</p><p> </p><p>“大中？金大中？你还好么？”</p><p> </p><p>窗帘被拉开一线，闪电划破难挨的黑暗。金泳三有些慌乱地用手擦着他的脸。原本这只是一个调情的玩笑，可是金大中的恳求没有变成据理力争或者冷冷的叱责，而是变成了闷闷的、哀恸的哭声。他拉开窗帘的时候，泪水已经布满了对方的脸颊。身为政治家，每一滴溢出的眼泪都是别有用心的，多了是软弱，少了则缺人情。可是金大中，他是坚强的斗士，哭泣的场合更少；现在却瘫软在地板上，双眼空洞地望着天花板，哀哀地低泣。他像是在地狱里挣扎……</p><p> </p><p>金大中的眼神慢慢聚焦在他身上。似乎是认出了金泳三，哭声慢慢小下去。空调滴的一声响起，发出隆隆的制暖声。绳子已经被解开了，金泳三不知所措地站在远处，不知道是该先把衣服递给他还是先把灯打开。而金大中却慢慢站起来，一丝不挂地向他走来。黯淡的光照亮了他，把他的身体分成黑白的、流动的光影，朝光的每一根毛发都清晰可见……金泳三不受控制地望着面前的躯体，已经做好了被痛打一顿的准备。</p><p> </p><p>拳头并没有落在他肚子上或者脸上。取而代之的是金大中握住他的肩膀，突兀地吻了上来。金泳三惊愕地张开嘴，没等他说什么，从嘴唇相贴已经变成了深深的舌吻，一反过去的羞涩，金大中几乎是热烈地在他嘴里翻搅，被堵地喘不过气来的角色反倒颠倒过来了。他们之前当然也做过，可是这个情况，他居然还想做下去么？</p><p> </p><p>吻结束的时候，金大中已经从他口袋里摸出了润滑剂和避孕套，不由分说地塞进他手里。金泳三头一次拿着这两样东西没有如鱼得水，反而踟蹰着不知如何是好。现在只有一个选项摆在面前，但愿这是发自真心的。</p><p> </p><p>两个人再次滚在地板上，这次金泳三的衣服也被揉成一团，扔到了角落里。他紧紧搂着金大中，阴茎紧贴着磨蹭，手掌在他腰间脊背安抚意味的游移。这种安抚对于金大中来说刺激更甚：他本就怕冷，之前一通折腾他又脱光了衣服，现在他们无间的拥在一起，金泳三的身体就像温暖的火炉，冷与热的割裂比任何体验都极端。触摸渐渐变成肉体上的爱抚，金泳三的手覆在他前胸，自然的呼吸起伏就让乳头摩擦着手掌，挺立起来；粗糙湿热的舌苔舔去他额角的汗水，像一个烙印。</p><p> </p><p>“放松。”</p><p> </p><p>金泳三依旧是眯着那双狐狸眼，沾着滑腻液体的手指轻柔地在他腹股沟刮擦，小心地揉捏着双球。看见身下人的呼吸渐渐急促，第一根手指缓缓地插入穴口。注意到对方饶有意味的注视，金大中把头偏在一边，脸颊还是染上一层淡淡的红晕。在青瓦台，打着开会的旗号，居然躺在这里和金泳三厮混……身体内抽插的手指加到了两根，他感觉自己正用下面的口吮吸着，挤压着它们，身体的迎合让他的脸烧地更红了。</p><p> </p><p>“可以了么？”</p><p> </p><p>回答他的是含糊不清的喘息。勉强捕捉到首肯的音调，抽出手指，阴茎一点点嵌入。金大中的眼角又湿润了，清亮的眼睛映射出窗外半掩的月光，神色如同很久以前的一个梦境。金泳三握着他的大腿，仔细地看着他难耐的每个表情，进出慢慢加快。断断续续的呻吟从紧咬的牙关里坠落，滚了一地，金泳三的唇又盖上来，把他的尖叫吞进喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>疏于性爱的身体在撸动中射出了黏稠的精液。他还未从过量的快感中恢复，发现自己被抱了起来，金泳三把浊液抹在他胸口上，阴茎准确地研磨在敏感点上。每撞击一次他都仰起头，像被扼住脖子一般艰难地喘息着。他把手插进金泳三灰白的头发里，沉甸甸的快慰积蓄在小腹，肠壁下意识地收缩，无缝地贴合着坚硬的火热，金泳三也被身下紧致温暖的包裹地灵魂都飘飘然起来，俯下身轻轻地在他耳边咕哝：“我爱你……”</p><p> </p><p>左肩上传来一阵痛楚。比疼痛更引人的是甬道骤然地剧烈收缩，他看不清对方的神色，就着甜美的射精感加大了撞击的力度。这时湿润的舌舔舐上新鲜的齿痕，他再也忍受不了，抱住对方，抽搐着达到了高潮……</p><p> </p><p>轿车亮起灯，驶过马路，在下一个转弯失去踪影。直到连发动机的声音都听不见了，他收回目光，点起一支烟。走时也没开灯，乌云散去，一轮满月皎洁地高悬着。也许这个默片一般的房间，比彩色世界更让那人放松。树叶上滴滴答答地掉落残留的雨水，他捡起地上的绳子和纸巾，收进抽屉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没能恶堕，我很抱歉。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>